muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
Mickey Mouse Hey, nice work with the expansion -- I love it! —Scott (talk) 03:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :THanks! I thought it would please you. I'd found the picture of Jim's Mickey, and took a look at the page, which was great in every way except for the lead text and the floating quotes at the bottom. Quality Articles has been forgotten for awhile, and I need to note the last nomination from early March as past due, in fact, but I think Mickey's good enough to be nominated. Though by rights, we really should work on getting Kermit the Frog up to quality status, but that's a longterm job. I've thought for awhile, at some point, of maybe doing a collaboration, as is sometimes done on Wikipedia (sometimes even effectively!), picking an article and allowing a month or two to try to improve it as much as possible (choosing one for which there's enough material out there or where the fixes mostly involve rewriting). It might be a better way to solve some of the "Attention Needed" pages. I may bring it up once I get Kermit Culture and some other things resolved, which may take awhile. A new comp issue has arisen (from a website constantly pinging me) which delays page loads to a great extent (it sometimes takes a minute for page one of Google text search results to appear). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:56, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Arthur Godfrey I was wandering around, and I noticed that the Muppets were on Arthur Godfrey in 1956. I was going to make a rough page to start with, but I know that he had more than one show going on at the time. Do we know anything as far as which show, and what the title was? I was going to do some digging, but I thought you might have something on him or the show. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 19:33, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Hey! At the time, the TV show would have been Arthur Godfrey and His Friends on CBS (which ran concurrently with his radio series). I can't offer any other details right now, but that should be a good starting point. I'll see what I can find later on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:54, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm. 1956 shows it as "The Arthur Godfrey Show". Should I wait until we know some more? I have some of his records, and they might help (once I can get to them). -- Ken (talk) 23:27, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::The 1956 page is incorrect. It does make a difference whether it was his *prime-time* or morning show, but it was definitely Arthur Godfrey and His Friends in 1956 on prime-time. Arthur Godfrey Show wasn't until 1958, while the morning version was Arthur Godfrey Time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:56, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, I was doing some Googling about him to try and figure out when all these shows ran, and I ran into our page for Arthur Godfrey and His Friends. So I'll just change 1956. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 00:00, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Le disque de les Muppets Hey, I know you're doing a lot of stuff, and I wasn't sure if you were still having computer problems, but I just wanted to mention that if you were interested, I'd love it if you could expand The Muppet Show 2 (French album) like you did for the first one. I wouldn't even know where to start with who the voice actors are. Also, I was wondering if you knew who dubbed Bernadette Peters and Peter Sellers, since their 2 songs seem to be on this album. No hurry; I'm just enjoying having new record pages! -- Ken (talk) 21:40, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I can't fully expand that one, I'd just have to see which characters were on the album and who their usual voices were (I can correct a few of the match-ups, since Sam's lecture on the album is clearly his famous nudity piece). For the other one, as I said, a French blogger had uploaded the entire album contents, as well as the credits from the back cover. So basically, the only way to know is to watch E-bay for a cheap copy with intact cover. -- 01:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. I did as much as I could. (I love how they put Sam's lecture: "The sermon about nudity!") Anyway, there are a few on eBay France and other places, so maybe one of our European friends will run across one. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:17, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::Doesn't have to be European, even. If they show up at a decent price or what seems to be, based on the exchange rate, one can generally buy one via Paypal without any problems, and their bank will make the adjustment. That's what I did when I bought the Aussie Dog City DVD. Shipping usually isn't too much of a problem either, though a bit higher (I've mailed things to friends overseas, so I know). So next time you see one, let me know, and I'll do the calculations to see if the purse can stand it. One note on the guest star dubbing, though. I'll wait until we can find the album cover, but Le Muppet Show generally used the typical dubbing voices of the celebrities when applicable (while the German dub just used actors from director Eberhard Storeck's pool, sometimes even those in the regular cast, with no real concern as to whether they matched the "normal" German voice). So chances are Sellers was dubbed by his usual French voice. Peters, who knows, since as a singer and Broadway actress, her film and TV appearances were few at the time, a lot of it in stuff that wouldn't have made it to France, none of it involving singing (the variety specials and so on were never dubbed), and her highest profile screen role at that point was in Silent Movie (which did make it to France, but obviously presented no dubbing challenges whatsoever!) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Read-Along List I've been really digging into book and record sets today, and I ran across this and I immediately thought of you. I've got books about the record era, but this list goes all the way up to the present day. Anyway, I thought you'd like to mess with this if you haven't seen it before. -- Ken (talk) 08:01, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Page Delete Hi! Can you delete The Muppets Take Manhattan (book and record set)? I changed it to The Muppets Take Manhattan (book and audio) since it exists as a tape, too. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 23:52, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :I could, but since it's a redirect, I don't see any harm in it, in case someone bookmarked it under the old name and so on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:57, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. I just wanted to let you know since it involved something that we have similar page names on (the storybook, soundtrack, etc.). Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:44, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Hi! Just wanted to say hi, and to mention that Wendy and Kyle have been helping me document a lot of hard to find recordings, and I'm really excited about the stuff we've found. So you should see some new and improved record pages soon! -- Ken (talk) 05:03, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Feisty A celebrity question for you. The news wires have been picking up that Feist taped a segment with the Muppets for Sesame Street. Since we started laying down ground rules for celebrities, do we have anything on when we can add someone to the list? At taping or at airing?. -- Nate (talk) 19:09, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, generally wait, if not until airing, until there's a picture or something more solid (talk show interviews with the celeb are generally a better source than the news wires). Can you link to the specific wire reports? It depends who they were from and what they said and all that. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:30, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Deadline Now that's cool. Off to nominate for Today on Muppet Wiki. -- Mark (talk) 12:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Celebrities Hey, thanks for the bulleted list of who is and isn't a celebrity for us - it's perfect! I moved it to the top of the page so we have something to easily link to when the question comes up with new users for policy purposes. —Scott (talk) 18:01, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome! Yeah, that's why I brought it up to begin with, since we're trying to pin down our unspoken policies in a way that we can easily link to when questions arise. I should probably have reiterated the distinction between Celebrity and Celebrity References for our purposes, but I can add that in later. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:05, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Timeline question Hey, I hate to keep bothering you, but I know you were working on fixing timeline years that shouldn't be linked. Can you explain what we're doing with 1949? The only person who was born in 1949 on the pre-1954 list doesn't have it linked on their page. Plus, when I type in 1949 in the search box, only one of the articles has it linked, but it's red. So even though it's on the list, are we not linking it? By the way, I noticed that your year list on your user page is all red, so were you done with the years, or do you need help with any other years? No hurry on this; I'm just bringing it up because I just discovered that I have the capability to open multiple windows, so I can search for stuff faster! -- Ken (talk) 05:51, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't think we need to create a redirect or link to 1949 just because of Michelan Sisti (though it's kinda nice to have it on the timeline). That's one year which Brad never bothered to create a blank page for to begin with, and so it was never a problem with being fixed. So don't link to it and if you see a redlink, take it out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:07, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Two Names Are (Possibly) Better Than One Hi! Since you collect a lot of bilingual stuff, maybe you can help me. Do we have anything on here about that song with the apple, pear, banana and pineapple who sing about their names in English and Spanish? All the YouTube sites call it "Two Names Are Better Than One", but that title doesn't come up on here, or ASCAP or BMI. I wanted to create a page for it, but I can't even verify what the name of the song is! Have you ever heard it called anything else? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:38, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Speaking of bilingual stuff, I'm just putting my note about Charo here, whenever you get around to rewriting Jazz Numbers. Buenas noches! -- Ken (talk) 06:16, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :I'll get to Charo at some point, but I just checked ASCAP. I was right, the song is literally "Bilingual Fruit Song." Music by Dave Conner, lyrics by Luis Santeiro. I'm not sure which episode guide you saw it in, or I'd make the page myself. Edit: Actually, I just found it, but I don't feel like making it right now anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:29, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's okay, it looks like Wendy made the page. But that is weird that they only have it under a working title! I guess as long as they get their royalties, they don't care what it's called internally, and if they release it on sheet music and records, they'd probably use a more "sensible" title. And I still think it's wild that 2 of my favorite bits are called Jazz Numbers and Number Song Series! -- Ken (talk) 01:37, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Since it's the registered legal title given to it by Santeiro, I doubt it was just a "working" label, and given the content of the song, I don't see anything that isn't sensible about it. It's very common practice in film and TV scoring anyway, outside of ''Sesame Street, for cues mostly but on occasion for whole songs as well. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:32, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I know, but if they had put "Bilingual Fruit Song" on an album cover, that would sound strange to me. That would be like calling "Rubber Duckie" "Bath Song" or something. Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway. I'm just glad we found it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:10, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Columbia Records, Part II Here's something to make you feel better! -- Ken (talk) 04:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Don't Disambiguate the Special Hey, can you delete the disambiguation page I made for Don't Eat the Pictures? I was going to move stuff back, but then I thought that you'd have to erase that page first, otherwise we'd have two pages with the same title. For now, I'm going to fix the links on the song pages. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:56, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Done and done. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:07, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you and thank you! -- Ken (talk) 02:18, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives